the black wedding dress
by kyuri-tamama
Summary: my wedding is not the usual wedding because on my wedding day I have to wear a black wedding dress


Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning: Typo, Gajeness, lebayness,OOC,Dll

THE BLACK WEDDING DRESS

By

Kyuri-Tamama

Namaku Sakura Haruno, Aku hanya orang bisa yang memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Sempurna karena aku memiliki teman-teman yang sangat setia kepadaku dan juga seorang tunangan yang sangat mencintaiku dan terlebih lagi aku akan menikah dengannya. Tapi sesuai kata pepatah, tak ada yang abadi dan kurasa hal itu juga berlaku untukku karena ternyata kebahagian yang ku anggap akan kurasakan selamanya itu ternyata hanya sebuah kebahagian sesaat. Kebahagian yang terjadi sebelum sebuah kepahitan datang.

I hope this will be the eternal smile

But I was wrong

Because my fate is different from my expectations

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku karena hari ini aku dan tunanganku—Naruto akan melihat-lihat semua pernak-pernik pernikahan kami berdua. "Lihat bagai mana menurutmu?," Tanyaku kepada Naruto sambil menunjukan gaun pengantin putih yang kini aku kenakan. "Kau cantik Sakura-chan, kau selalu cantik dimataku" jawaban Naruto sukses membuatku tersipu dan agar Naruto tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah mirip udang rebus ini, akupun segera menyembunyikan dengan cara menunduk. "Wah, wajahmu merah loh Sakura-chan" ledek Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan kurasa itu malah makin membuat wajahku merah. "Ukh, Dasar Baka!," ujarku sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto agar menjauh. Naruto hanya terkiki geli saat melihat aku ang salah tingkah ini. "Hahahha, aku hanya bercanda tapi benar kok kau itu cantik" Kali ini mukaku sudah benar-benar merah dan agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti tadi, kali ini aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan cara berbalik dan memasuki ruang ganti. "Awas jangan mengintip" ucapku dengan nada yang sediit mengancam. "Loh?, bukankah besok kita akan menjadi suami istri jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika aku mengintip" ledeknya lagi. "NARUTO BAKA!" dengan reflek akupun melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah Naruto.

Hari sudah lumayan sore saat kami menyudahi acara berburu keperluan pengantin kami. "Baju pengantin, cek. Kue pangantin, cek. Tamu undangan, cek. Cincin, cek" Naruto memeriksa kelengkapan barang yang sudah kita beli. "Naruto, kau sudah memeriksanya lebih dari sepuluh kali tahu" kali ini aku angkat bicara. "Tapi, Sakura-chan aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang terlewat" ujarnya sambil menaruh barang belanjaan kami di dalam mobil hitam miliknya. "Aku juga tak ingin ada yang terlewat tapi kurasa memeriksanya puluhan kali itu terlalu berlebihan" aku membuka pintu depan sementara Naruto yang sudah memastikan semua barang belanjaan kami tertata rapi di bagasi itupun segera mengikutiku masuk kedalam mobil. "Hehehe, maaf ya Sakura-chan aku hanya ingin ini menjadi sempurna" ujarnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Ya aku juga ingin ini menjadi sempurna" ucapku sambil menunjukan senyuman termanisku dan kurasa senyumanku itu sukses membuat Naruyo blushing.

"Kau tahu tidak Sakura-chan, aku sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama" ucapan Naruto memecahkan keheningan perjalanan menuju rumahku. "Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali merasakan hal yang disebut menikah dan sejak dulu aku sudah mengidamkan menikah denganmu Sakura-chan" sambungnya lagi sambil berusaha tetap fokus ke arah jalanan. "Sepertinya memimpiku terkabul" ujarnya dengan nada bersyukur yang amat sangat ketara. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku Sakura-chan" aku hanya terseyum lembut dan segera menggenggam tangannya yang tidak memegang stir. "I Love you" ucap ku sambil menatap wajahnya. "I love you too, sakura-chan"

That day was the first day we can spend time together

but I did not realize that it also be our last day together

"Sudah sampai tuan putri" canda Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil disampingku saat kami tiba dirumahku. "Ada-ada saja" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya itu. Setelah memindahkan barang-barang belanjaan kami dan mengobrol sebentar denganku, Narutopun memutuskan untuk pulang. "Kau yakin akan pulang?," tanyaku karena entah kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang saat mengantarnya ke pintu gerbang. "Tentu saja dan kurasa kau butuh istirahat malam ini Sakura-chan karena besok hari besar kita datang" aku hanya mengangguk pelan saat ia mengatakan itu. "Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam" aku melirik jam tanganku yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. "Kau ingin aku menginap di rumahmu begitu?," tanyanya dengan nada jail. "Tidak, bukan i-itu tap-tapi" ukh kenapa aku jadi gagap begini sih. "Hahah, tenang saja Sakura-chan besokkan kita akan bertemu lagi" ucapnya kali ini sambil mengecup keningku lembut. "Istirahatlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang" ujarnya sambil menatapku lembut. "Iya, hati-hati Naruto" ucapku saat sosok itu melangkah meningalkanku dan berjalan kearah mobilnya. Entah mengapa firasat ku mengatakan kalau aku akan kehilangan sosok itu tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura" puji Ino saat ia selesai membantuku untuk merias diri. "Sungguh?," tanyaku sambil memandang pantulan diriku dicermin besar ini. "Tentu saja dan kurasa Naruto akan terpukau melihatmu kali ini Sakura" aku tersenyum simpul mendegarnya. Sungguh saat memakai baju pernikahan adalah saat yang paling mendebarkan bagiku terlebih lagi sosok Naruto yang menungguku di altar nanti sudah terbayangkan di pikiranku.

that day was the most amazing day of my life  
it was the day where I use this wedding dress  
The dress has long I want to wear  
On this day

Sudah hampir sejam aku dan keluargaku menunggu di gereja ini. Harusnya sejam yang lalu Naruto sudah tiba tetapi karena kecerobohannya yang lupa menaruh cincin pernikahan kami, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya dan mencari cincin itu dan ia belum kembali juga sampai detik ini. Awalnya aku berusaha bersikap tenang tapi entah kenapa hatiku rasanya tidak tenang sama sekali. Ingin rasanya aku mempercepat waktu tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Para tamu undanganpun mulai tidak sabar. 'Naruto cepatlah' ucapku dalam hati. "Brakk!" pintu gereja itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang remaja berambut coklat yang kukenal bernama Konohamaru. Ekpresinya yang tak jelas membuatku sedikit panik terlebih lagi aku dapat menangkap tetesan air mata yang meluncur dari matanya itu. "Konohamaru, ada apa?," tanyaku sambil berlari menghampiri Konohamaru. "Ga-gawat, kak Naruto—"

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit ini dan aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang aku jumpai karena melihatku yang berlari dengan gaun pengantin lengkap dan juga teriakan orang-orang dibelakangku yang berusaha menenangkanku. Bagiku saat ini tak ada yang lebih penting dari pada keselamatan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, tadi saat aku tiba di gereja bibi Kushina mamberintahuku bahwa Naruto pulang dulu untuk mengambil cincin pernikahan yang tertinggal dan setelah aku menunggu kedatangannya malah kabar bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaanlah yang aku terima.

Langkahku semakin brutal saat pintu bertulisan UGD itu sudah ada didepan mata dan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari bibi Kushina dan paman Minato, aku segera mendobrak paksa pintu itu dengan semua tenanga yang aku punya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, semua tenagaku yang tadi kugunakan untuk mendobrak pintu itu rasanya semuanya seketika lenyap saat aku melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku ini. Mata hijauku membulat tak percaya melihat tunanganku terbujur kaku bersimbah darah dengan mesin EKG yang menunjukan sebuah garis lurus di monitornya. "Naruto?," panggilku pelan kepada jasad Naruto tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari dokter dan suster yang masih ada di ruangan itu. "Naruto bangun" aku mengguncangkan pelan tubuhnya yang sudah sedingin es itu. "Bangun, ini sama sekali tidak lucu" aku mulai histeris saat aku menyadari sosok itu tidak meresponku sama sekali. "BANGUN!" raungku hesteris sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Dan aku bisa merasakan beberapa orang berusaha menjauhkanku dari jasad Naruto. "Hentikan!, lepaskan aku!, aku mau bersamanya!, ia membutuhkanku!," raungku putus asa saat beberapa orang menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu "NARUTOOO!". Bagiku duniaku kini sudah hampa karena aku telah kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai terlebih dihari pernikahan kami berdua.

You make this beautiful day became dark  
You made this happiness into grief  
and you also make me have to use a black wedding dress in our wedding

Aku berdiri disini, disebuah upacara pernikahanku. Namun pernikahanku berbeda dari pernikahan yang lain. Di pernikahanku tidak ada yang memakai baju berwarna lain selain hitam. Dipernikahanku tak ada seorang mempelai wanita yang memakai gaun pernikahan putih. Pernikahanku tidak dilaksanakan di gereja atau digedung tetapi disebuah taman keabadian bernama kuburan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sekaligus hari pemakaman kekasihku, cintaku, orang yang paling kusayangi— Naruto. Yang tewas dalam kecelakaan di hari pernikahan kami yang seharusnya berjalan bahagia.

"Sakura haruno, apakah kau bersedia mendampingi Namikaze Naruto dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian mempertemukan kalian kembali?,"

"Ya saya bersedia"

Riuh tepuk tangan dan isak tangis terdengar meriah di belakangku saat aku selesai mengucapkan ikrar suji itu. "Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu" ucap pendeta kepadaku dan tanpa ragu aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke arah peti mati yang ada di sebelahku. Ya, di peti mati itu kekasihku 'tertidur'. Dengan perlahan namun pasti aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajah putih pucat Naruto. Air mataku meluncur turun saat bibir kami bersentuhan. Dingin, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Dingin tapi aku menginginkan ciuman ini berlangsung selamanya karena dengan ciuman ini aku bisa merasakan cintanya yang belum mati. "Aku mencintaimu" bisikku ditelinganya sesaat setelah aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"revoir mon amour" bisikku lagi

I will be faithful to wait until you come to pick me up

So there will be more time for us in eternity later

~~~The end~~~

Rekor 3 jam!, akhirnya kelar juga ni fic hehhe gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan karena Kyu buatnya ngebut hehehe.. Kyu bingung mau ngomong apa lagi yang penting Kyu amat sangat mengharapkan Review, kritik, dan saran. (^_^) LONG LIVE NARUSAKU


End file.
